Little Memories
by Awalkert
Summary: All of us have little happenings of our own that we like to share. Sometimes we keep them. Drabbles and more. Because we need more MM love!
1. Memories

**A/N: Hullo everyone! Well, finally I decided to upload some things of mine. I know the first is short, but all drabbles are, aren't they? Promise the nwxt one will be longer. Yay to MM love!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the fic, sadly. It all belongs to Lady Byng :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rocky sat back on his seat.<p>

He was watching the game of two people and a dog, outside the window.

He thought back to his childhood years, when one of the two people outside was a poor skinny girl who thought everyone hated her. He thought of all the 'older kids' who always bullied her.

He laughed.

If that same girl would see the nowdays version, she would just laugh.

That never mattered to him, and it never mattered to her.


	2. Stardust

**A/N: Not so long after all, but hey, drabbles are brabbles.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the fic, sadly. It all belongs to Lady Byng :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>We all may not be stars, but stardust".<em> That's what she said to Forest that day, years ago. She could not believe that she could compose all that stardust to make herself a star again. She had her family, friends and people who loved her. Yes, that may had been somewhat of a trial, to get all that back to her again; bit it was worth the effort. Nowdays, she believed that every stardust could reborn into a beautiful star, just like she did.


	3. Power

**A/N: Hey everyone! New update! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the fic, sadly. It all belongs to Lady Byng :)**

* * *

><p>If there was something out there that Micky hated more than anything, was the power his sister had. Sure, it had glued her family back together, it had bring <em>him <em>back home. But he hated it because of the trouble those powers came with. Crazy and insane people knew of it, and every one of those people wanted that power for themselves. He couldn't stand seeing his twin suffering that way. Back then, when he first met her, lots of years forward in time, when he had no feelings for the skinny girl in front of him, he had hated the way her knowledge about those powers were being sucked from her. The look of fear in her face that time, made Micky promise himself something: It didn't matter he was afraid of the situation, he would protect Molly-_and her power with her_- at any cost. No one would make him see that pained face again. Never.


	4. Dawn

**A/N: Shortie, but I like this one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the fic, sadly. It all belongs to Lady Byng :)**

* * *

><p>"Molly, come inside, it's cold out there"<p>

"Wait a little more Rocky"

"Why should we freeze out here at this time of the morning?"

"You shouldn't. You may bring back your asthma."

"Molly…"

"I wanna see dawn. Winter dawns are the most beautiful ones"


	5. Lillies

**A/N: Don't you just _love_ dehipnotized-Primo? He's such a caring person :)**

** Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the fic, sadly. It all belongs to Lady Byng :)**

* * *

><p>Lucy's favourite flowers had always been waterlilies. So simple, but still, so beautiful at the same time; just like their daughter.<p>

Primo had always wondered why these kind of flowers were liked by her. Now, he had an idea of why.


	6. News

**A/N: Oh! I can _so_ imagine this happening! Molly's always overworried about things u.u Lucky for her, Rocky will always be there for her :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the fic, sadly. It all belongs to Lady Byng :)**

* * *

><p>"This is all <em>your<em> fault. _You_ are going to tell them about this"

"Molly, we both know it's _our_ fault, not just _mine_."

"Even so! You'll tell them"

"You shouldn't worry, Green Eyes. We're married" He put an arm around her shoulders, hugging her.

"But…how do we tell them _that_? We haven't been married for too long. I mean…"

"I know what you mean. But being married it's just a title. We've been together our _whole lives_! Damn, we even shared _a crib_, Molly."

"Ok. But, still, _you_ tell them"

Rocky inhaled "Deal. Here comes nothing!"

They reached Primo's office.


End file.
